


Ding dong call me on my phone

by Fangirlspectrum



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, bang gets lobas number, broken ghost end and revenant is mentioned, implied future canon lobalore because duh, lobalore flirt a lot, mirage kinda flirts with loba sorry someone had to do it for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlspectrum/pseuds/Fangirlspectrum
Summary: The story of how Bang got Loba's phone number.Listen, I am not a writer but Lobalore forced my hand. This is still such a tiny fandom but I am sooo fond of it.luvinreallife this is for you babey 😘 thank you for being nice and feeding this tiny reader lovely lobalore fics(title name is from Dynamite by BTS)
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Ding dong call me on my phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvinreallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/gifts).



It’s been a long day.

Even though everyone is pretty exhausted after the day’s match, Mirage somehow convinces all the legends to join him for a little afterparty.

Loba is tired, in fact she is so tired that she decided to accept the invitation right away to spare herself the headache that she would inevitably have gotten from Mirage trying to convince her. Don’t get her wrong, she wishes to get along with these people, and she knows they’ve gained more trust in her after the whole Revenant thing came to light. Still, she is a little hesitant to get close, deep down a little frightened that she is doomed to be an outsider for the rest of her life. 

Loba makes herself comfortable at a bar seat. Mirage keeps everyone entertained for a good portion of the evening. Cracking jokes, posing comically with his holograms...you know the deal. Loba would never admit it out loud, but she finds the guy amusing enough. 

At some point during the night, she feels a hand lightly tap her shoulder. 

“Is this seat taken?”

A shy smile appears on Loba’s lips “Make yourself comfortable, sargeant.” 

“Are you alright? Haven’t moved from this spot all night” So she noticed. 

\--

You see, when Anita left to help Loba the night Revenant came for her, neither women could have predicted the direction the night would take. Anita arrived prepared, guns blazing, ready to put her life on the line to protect the other girl, Loba having a plan of her own on how to kill the demonio. No one expected the confession that came out from the simulacrum’s ugly mouth. 

Revenant wanted to die. He wanted Loba to destroy his head, or lead him to the place where he could do so. 

The revelation hit Loba like a goddamn truck. She didn’t even know how to process the information. All her life she had been driven by revenge, her desire to kill the robot that took her parents' life. And she was so so close, to ending him for good. But then she finds out that this is what he wanted all along? That her revenge would not be revenge at all, but a gift. The demonio has been manipulating her all this time, her entire life she has been driven by a lie. Everything she had been working towards was suddenly worthless. Where she thought she had been smart and brave, turns out the demonio was always one step ahead. 

Can’t blame Loba for having a breakdown right there and then, can you? Thankfully, she didn’t have to go through that alone. 

Loba was nothing but an empty shell of a woman, skin sickly pale and silent tears of shock and defeat messing up her perfect makeup. It should be illegal to make such a beautiful woman cry sad tears, Bang thought to herself. That night, the soldier looked after the beautiful thief. Anita couldn’t imagine what Loba was going through. Even though they didn’t exactly get along before, Anita didn’t want to leave Loba’s side. 

“Go to sleep, Princess. I’m gonna keep watch tonight, make sure he doesn’t try anything again.”

“You don’t have to do that, he won’t be back tonight. You heard him, he needs me alive.” Loba’s voice was quiet and scratchy from all the crying she couldn’t hold back. She had been so overwhelmed. A long stretch of silence fell upon the room

“I’d like to stay anyway, if you don’t mind”

Although the lights in the room have been turned off, Anita still managed to see the woman’s tired nod.

Following that night, the two women started walking the line towards a tentative...friendship? Anita would come back to the thief’s ship to check on her, sometimes even staying for a meal or a drink or two. 

If one thing is for certain now, It’s that the pair have developed a certain trust and comfort towards one another in the aftermath of Revenant’s confession. It was strange, coming from two people who started out on the wrong foot, but it just felt so, so right. 

\--

The party was starting to come to an end, with Loba and Anita having now shared a couple of drinks together. The two were making smalltalk about the next game when suddenly Mirage comes over, drunk off his ass, and gives a weak attempt at flirting with Loba. Something about a Mirage a trois? Loba didn’t even want to know what that meant. She knew the guy was harmless, and that he joked like this with pretty much everyone he met, but he was drunk and she would much rather go back to the safe little bubble she and the sergeant have created for themselves. 

Mirage was being pretty loud, and when he asked for Loba’s number, a few of the other legends perked up. Saying how, yeah, none of them actually had Loba’s number, how were they going to contact her if they needed to? 

“If i wanted you to have my number, I would have given it to you already beautiful” That seemed to end the conversation pretty quickly, with a grimace from Mirage and a few other indifferent expressions. 

When the thief turned back to her drinking partner, they stared at each other for a few moments. They smiled lightly and their faces were flushed, adorning rosey cheeks that they blamed on the alcohol and not something else. 

Anita breaks their gaze and reaches down for her pocket, and with a cock of her head and a curious, almost hopeful look on her face, she slides her cellphone over to Loba’s side of the counter. A few beats go by with Loba staring intently into the sergeants eyes, not breaking eye contact, until she grabs the phone with a smirk and slyly starts typing in the digits to her number into Anita’s phone. 

Loba hands the device back to its owner, but when Anita takes ahold of it the thief doesn’t let go without warning. 

“This is for you and you only, don’t give it to anyone else”

And with a smirk equally as charming the other woman counters it with a “I wasn’t planning to.”


End file.
